


I Love and Hate You

by ziallwarrior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, i'll add more as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not typical coffee shop AU, Louis hates his job and Harry is an arrogant asshole so their relationship is all types of crazy. Louis works in an office and his boss is shit and Harry is the arrogant asshole barista which Louis loves and hates and their friends are always thrown in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> "I hate you so much."
> 
> "You love me a lot. Don't kid yourself. If it wasn't for me, you would've been fired."
> 
> "Oh do not pull that card on me! I was stressed the whole day! My asshole boss was having me everywhere and I couldn't keep up. I had to leave and calm down, before I yelled at him and slapped his bitch ass."
> 
> "See? Don't you feel better letting it all out?"
> 
> "You are very lucky I love you a lot if not I would've dumped your arrogant ass."
> 
> "I love you too."
> 
> "Fuck off"


	2. Chapter 2

Louis hated coffee.

He absolutely hated it but still drank for no reason. He didn't even know why he did. It was probably the caffeine. Which is what he hated, but it was so addicting. Another thing he hated was his job at the corporate office. He was just seen as some slave to say, but he felt horrible saying that so, he would say that they treated him like a maid. He also hated arrogant asses. He hated how they thought they were _**so**_ much better than everyone else, their stupid conceited asses could boogie down to hell he would say but he would be a hypocrite.

He's dating an arrogant asshole which he sadly loves too much to see him go to hell. He would go down with him anyways. His arrogant boyfriend happened to be working in the coffee shop that was across the street from where he worked. How they met was not the fairytale way to meet. Many would think it's you know, the typical. Bump into a guy, drop your coffee, he laughs and says it's fine, look in the eye and instant love but you can't be together because you two are from different social classes. 

No. Louis and his future husband's story are totally different. It was not your typical fairytale. The complete opposite actually. 

> Louis ran into the coffee shop, tired and stressed, ready to kill someone and not even worry about a lifetime in jail. Stupid corporate law office. He was so ready to kill someone, that person being his boss.
> 
> "Where's the fucking barista?!" Louis yelled, needing someone now or he would kill someone now.
> 
> "Calm down man. What crawled into your panties?" A guy said, looking at Louis with a frown.
> 
> "Get me a fucking black coffee with no sugar or milk, grande, and make it strong. I'm trying not to kill a person today," Louis says and looks at the barista and then frowns. "What's with the stupid headband?"
> 
> "Keeps my hair back," The barista says and starts preparing Louis' coffee, which was really simple. Quick and easy.
> 
> "Well, it looks stupid," Louis rolls his eyes and ignores the call he gets.
> 
> "You look stupid."
> 
> "No I don't. Don't provoke me, asshole."
> 
> "Now I'm an asshole? That's coming from the guy who looks like an escaped asylum patient," He says and smirks as he sees Louis glare at him. He hands him his coffee and tells him the price, "two pounds and fifty-eight pences."
> 
> Louis throws a five pound and grabs his coffee. "Keep the change asshole. I'll see you later?"
> 
> "Oh! Do we have a date?"
> 
> "I don't date arrogant assholes."
> 
> "We'll see about that in a month."
> 
> "Fuck you and goodbye."

Such a fairytale way to meet. It makes Louis smile that their first encounter was that and not the cliche way. God he also hates that. Cliche. Who the fuck even likes that? Is that even a thing anymore? Louis doesn't think it is. He hope it isn't. He would throw up if it is. He always makes sure to tell Harry to never do anything cliche or there would be a ban on sex for a week. Sex is everything to Harry.

Harry isn't the typical 'give flowers and marry me' type of a guy. He's more of a 'suck me off and I'll think about cooking for you' guy. However, Louis loves him a lot and he likes Harry like that. The two having similar traits in personalities, many think the relationship would turn out toxic but it didn't. They have a balance and it was thanks to their friends. They knew how to make sure Louis and Harry stayed balance.

Harry hated jerks.

Yeah, Harry knew he was a jerk but he means real jerks. Those who think its fun to mess with people with needs, people who need help. Harry knew when to feel compassion when a matter was serious. That's what he loves about Louis. He loves that Louis can be such a pain in the ass, such a jerk but feels compassion for the people who need it. Family, victims, he knows when.

Louis and Harry were, what would people say, perfect for each other because they know when to be such asses and when to be nice and compassionate to people. They do know that people can take advantage of that, so they're always careful no matter what. Once, they showed sympathy for a poor man and a few days later, they found out he had been following them home to steal from them. They didn't press charges but told him to leave them alone or they would press charges. 

They were just perfect for each other even if they hated that people said that. Its not a lie.

-

"Suck me off."

"No. Feed me."

"Suck my dick first."

"Fuck off."

"Louis! I want m dick sucked!"

"I want to be fed!"

Harry rolls his eyes and glares at Louis, standing in his boxers, in their flat. Louis was hungry. Harry was horny. The two h's. It was a constant cycle of this. Harry just pouted and whined, looking at Louis while Louis just typed on his computer, finishing his work.

"Fine! If you feed me, I'll suck you off!" Louis groans as Harry just pouts, Harry gave a somewhat manly squeal, which made Louis laugh and set aside his computer. 

After not just a blowjob, there was one round of sex and then Louis forced Harry to go make him food. Harry cooked him some simple alfredo pasta and soon enough, Louis was happy enough to let Harry fuck him again.

Its been a good day so far.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all for now (: i'll write more anyways. so, enjoy. follow my social media please
> 
> tumblr: ziallwarrior  
> ig: ziallwarrior  
> twitter: fvckzianourry


End file.
